Hearts in dark kingdoms
by JLAR
Summary: Story inspired by the game kingdome hearts, the Winchesters and a set of other heroes will have to face enemies from: Charmed,Harry potter, Eragon,Narnia and a couple of disney movies. this is a big crossover but mainly SPN and Eragon; full summary inside
1. Prologue

Dark forces are threatening the land, the only problem is, which land is it? since when has San Francisco been at the coast a few miles south of Terim? Why is Hogwarts in the spine? Has Singer's salvage yard always been in Surda? Agrabah is a city in the middle of the Hadarac dessert? and how did Cair Paravel get to the Beor Mountains? Everyone is confused by the worlds new geography and it is up to a few good natured heroes to stop the evil beings that caused it before they consolidate their power and rule over the world. I know this is the supernatural category, but the main characters will be Sam and Dean Winchester, Piper Phoebe and Paige Halliwell, Harry Potter Ron and Hermione, Eragon Nasuada and Arya, and the Pevensie brothers and sisters.

This story was inspired by playing a game called kingdom hearts though it has very little to do with it. it is a crossover between Supernatural (Tv show)(Up to season four), Charmed (Tv show)(series end), Eragon (book series, not movie)(up to Brisingr), Harry potter (doesn't really matter which in this case, Movies and books)(HP and deathly hollows),Narnia(Book or movie doesn't matter)(Lion,witch, wordrobe. before the kids leave narnia), Alladin (Animated disney movie), Sleeping beauty(animated disney movie).

I know the two animated disney movies seem out of place, but you have to admit they have the best disney villains ever.

I didn't really know under what category to post this story but I figured it would have a good home here.

I think it's quite obvious that I don't own any of the above mentoned shows,books,movies but I am a fan who loves to write and gets no monetary income out of doing it.

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night, lightning kept sparking against the magic wards the dark King had placed around his castle in Urû'baen, on the highest tower the king sat on a throne like chair looking in to a mirror, "Your proposal seems very tempting, but why should I accept If I shall have to divide my power amongst you?"

"Your kingdom is falling to pieces" a woman dressed in white spoke through the mirror, "You should learn to accept such an offer when it is presented; it is better to divide your kingdom than to have all of it taken from you"

"You speak by experience?" King Galbatorix said as he looked at the woman in the mirror.

"Narnia was taken from my hands by Aslan, just like Alagaësia is about to be taken from you by Eragon"

"You say you want to make a deal yet all you do is mock my power?"

"We do not doubt the extent of your power" a pale man in dark robes appeared on the mirror, "But the facts speak for themselves, you are losing the war"

"If I accepted, why would I risk my kingdom to those who defeated you?"

"Not all of us have been defeated" a little girl appeared this time, "but we will unless we join forces"

"You are the last I'd listen to if you are being defeated by a mere human"

"Sam Winchester is no ordinary human" the girl said as her eyes turned white, "All of us know the power a prophecy can hold"

"What about you? You say you desire vengeance, yet while in power you were weakened by love for the one that killed you"

"It is true that I was blinded by the emotion, but after this many years in limbo do you truly believe I have anything but hate for the sisters?"

"The spell you ask of me will require much magic, what's to stop our enemies while we regain our strengths?"

"The confusion" a man draped in a red and black suit appeared, "none of them expect this, none will know what happened until it is too late"

"That is right" a woman dressed in black appeared, "all laws of magic will rule simultaneously; they will be fighting each other before they start fighting us"

"Still…my kingdom divided into seven parts, I do not believe it is an equal exchange"

"The kingdom will not be what it used to, the pale man appeared again, it will be larger in size and population, it'll be more prosperous than it has ever been; that is, until we're through with it"

"Your reign will be roughly the same size, but your power will be much greater" the woman dressed in white added.

"With our combined forces, our enemies will tremble at our feet" the man dressed in red and black said as he caressed the head of a cobra shaped staff.

"Very well, I accept, under one condition"

"And what might that be?" the little girl asked.

"That we make the oath under the seal of sacred magic, none of us will betray the others for their kingdoms"

"An Idea benefitting all of us" the woman in white said.

"Agreed"

All of them spoke in unison, "Powers of dark magic we summon thee!"

"I King Galbatorix! Dragon master of Alagaësia!"

"I the White witch! Ruler of Ice and Snow!"

"I Lord Voldemort! Dark Lord of the house of Slytherin!"

"I Lilith! Demon mother and child!"

"I Cole Turner! Balthazor, Source and Avatar!"

"I Jafar! Genie of the desert!"

"I Maleficent! Dark Dragon Fairy!"

"Empower our forces, darken our deeds!"

"But bind us from breaking our oath to thee!"

King Galbatorix placed his left hand before him and stared at the gedwëy ignasia, "It is too late to turn back now; we must start the spell now if we wish to succeed"

All seven rulers of dark magic placed their hands on the mirror before them and began chanting in an unknown language, for several minutes they all stood in place, the mirror began to shine then without warning broke into thousands of little pieces.

Galbatorix stared at the shattered glass and began laughing, "Tonight it starts Shruikan! This will prove to be quite amusing!"

* * *

Interesting? I hope so. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far, I promise the heroes will appear on the next chapter.


	2. Worlds collide

Sorry about the long wait, I know the prologue was just a tease, I hope you like the first chapter, it's a little akward as the characters first start to interact with eachother but it gets better towards the end I promise, hope you like this odd story, and please coment on my crazyness.

* * *

Piper woke up as usual that morning, the sun was shining brightly through the windows and she could tell it would be a beautiful day, she walked into the nursery and saw her two children sleeping soundly; she gave a kiss in the forehead to each of them then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she said as she opened the faucet and it started making odd sounds but no water came out, "Come on! Come on!" suddenly mud splashed at her from the water fountain, "Great!"

"Phoebe!" she shouted angrily, "No coffee today!" she hurried upstairs to change her shirt, "Phoebe! Did you hear me?" the witch entered her sister's bedroom, "something wrong with the water pipes, I think…Phoebe?"

The room was empty, her sister was nowhere in sight; but something strange caught Piper's attention, she walked up to her sister's window and stared out at a high mountain range towering behind the manor. "That wasn't there yesterday"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean Winchester woke up feeling sick and dazed, "Sam?" he whispered as he searched for his brother, the last thing he remembered was driving through the night, he and Sam where heading towards a small town in Arizona where a vengeful spirit was hunting an old mansion.

"Sam?" the world around him was spinning, he quickly rolled down the window and began puking outside the car, _"I must have fallen asleep at the wheel"_ he thought, _"I think I have a concussion"_

"Sam!" he shouted as he began looking at his surroundings; that was when he noticed he was sitting alone in the Impala. He opened the door and stepped outside, "Sam!"

Outside the dessert sun was just rising but the strength of its rays could already be felt, The Impala was standing on an empty road and there was nothing but flat dry wasteland as far as the eye could see. "This is Impossible!" Dean said as he got back in the car.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam was startled by a loud roar, he was lying in the middle of a forest; the last thing he remembered was sitting next to his brother on the Impala, "Dean?" Sam quickly rose to his feet "Dean! Where are you?"

He looked around but there was no answer, "Dean!" his shout echoed through the forest.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry was lying next to a stream, he quickly realized something was wrong and reached for his wand, he was standing in a valley hidden between mountains so high they seemed to go on forever.

"Ron? Hermione?" The last thing he remembered was staying at the Wesley's, Hermione was telling them how she was planning on going back and finishing her last grade in Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Ron!" his words echoed through the mountains.

"Is someone there?" a voice answered.

"Hermione! Is that you?" Harry quickly began running up stream towards the source of the voice until he came up to a dark haired girl, "You're not Hermione"

"I'm Susan" the girl spoke calmly, "Queen of Narnia"

"Narnia?"

"That is correct, I was out hunting with my brothers and sister but I seem to have gotten lost"

"Well that makes two of us, I have no Idea how I got here"

"Something strange is happening, just before ending up here, I could swear I felt something similar to dark magic"

"Magic? You think someone brought us here?"

"I'm quite positive, what I am wondering is who…and why?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean was driving on the deserted road but no matter how far he traveled there was nothing but dry land all around.

"That can't be right" he saw something in the distance, as he got closer he became more and more sure that what he was seeing wasn't a mirage.

"Need a ride?" he asked a beautiful woman standing by the road, "I've been driving for hours and still nothing, there's no way you're getting anywhere on foot"

"Yeah, thanks" the woman got into the car, "Phoebe Halliwell!"

"Nice to meet you Phoebell, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester"

"Dean, You wouldn't happen to know where we are now would you?"

"Actually, I was just going to ask you the same thing" Dean looked outside, "this road seems to go on forever"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Piper searched all the house but her sisters were nowhere to be found, "Leo!" she began shouting for her white lighter now, "Leo! Where are you?" but like with her sisters, there was no answer, she quickly ran outside to examine what had happened. People were walking down the streets puzzled and confused, it was as if San Francisco had been pulled out of the world by a powerful force and placed somewhere else.

There were no lights, no water and no phones; in one night the city had been tossed back into the renaissance era. "Do you know what happened?" she asked a young red haired teenager.

"'Fraid not" the young teen answered in an English accent, "Last thing I know I was at my parent's house having supper, then suddenly I'm here"

"Where is everybody going?" Piper noticed everyone was moving in the same direction.

"North" The boy replied, "a merchant came a while ago, said there was a city called Terim a few miles north, said some could take refuge there"

"Why aren't you going?"

"Isn't it obvious, some sort of magic was worked here, I plan to get to the bottom of this, that's what my friend Harry would do"

"Wait, you know magic?"

"Oh…rats! You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"No, it's all right, I know magic too; but you should be more careful or you'll risk exposure, didn't they teach you that in magic school?"

"Yeah, they made it pretty clear back in Hogwarts"

"Whatwarts?"

"Magic School"

"Huh…Must be the English version"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Who's there? Do you need help?" Sam heard a voice somewhere among the trees.

"Yeah" Sam replied, "I seem to have gotten lost, do you know where we are?" He was searching for the source of the voice when he came up to an odd creature; human looking in most of it's features, yet his ears were pointy and his almond shaped eyes; The creature was wearing an odd outfit, something like an armor and had a long blue sword raised towards the hunter.

"Who…what are you?" Sam quickly raised his gun at the creature, who calmly walked towards him without noticing the weapon in his opponent's hands, "Stay back! Or I'll shoot!" Sam began to back away as the creature drew closer, but forgetting the oddity of the landscape he accidentally tripped over a loose tree root.

"Bang!" he heard his hand gun go off and watched as the creature fell to it's knees, "ROAR!!!!" something huge smashed against the trees next to him.

"_We offered you help yet you attack us!"_ he heard a loud voice echoing inside his head, the creature was communicating telepathically to him but he dared not look up at the angered beast, _"Look at me!"_ the beast roared, _"I like to see my dinner's scared face before I eat it!"_

Now Sam couldn't resist, what strange creature was before him? He wondered as his gaze rose up to the blue reptile. "A Dragon?"

"_You are lucky, it is quite an honor to die as a dragon's meal!"_ the beast raised it snout and prepared to charge at Sam.

"Saphira! Stop!" The first creature said as it got up, the two of them stared at each other for several seconds as if they were having a private conversation telepathically, "I'm sorry about that" the humanoid being walked up to him, "I understand I startled you, you were only protecting yourself"

"Yeah" Sam nodded nervously, "What strange weapon you carry? What is it?"

"You've never seen a gun before?"

"Gun?" the man-creature asked puzzled, "may I see it?"

Sam was doubtful but then saw the dragon staring angrily at him, "I guess, just be careful it is very dangerous, and it tends to be fired accidentally"

"Yeah, I noticed" the blonde creature said as it examined the firearm, "It's beautifully crafted, is it elfin made?"

"Elfin?" Sam looked at him, "You mean like…by elves"

"Yeah"

"Of course not…wait a second…are you an elf?"

"What me? No…I was in a magic ritual that made me look similar to them, but I was born a man"

"And you have a pet dragon?"

Suddenly the creature behind them stirred angrily, _"I am not a pet!"_ the voice boomed into Sam's mind, _"I am his partner; he is my rider and I am his Dragon!"_

"Ok! I get it!" Sam now knew he would have to agree with this creature else it'd bite his head off, "So who are you?"

"You haven't heard of us?" the friendly one answered, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, this is Saphira Brightscales"

"I can see that" Sam said as he admired the creature, "Do you happen to know where we are?"

"For some strange reason we seemed to be somewhere in Du Waldenvarden, though I have no Idea how we got here"

"Du what now?"

"Du Waldenvarden" Eragon looked at him, "the large forest on the north side of the kingdom?"

"Kingdom?"

"Yeah…Alagaësia"

"I'm afraid you lost me in Du…whatyamacallit; I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You're from another land?"

"I guess, I'm from the United States of America"

"The United what?"

"You know…USA"

"You essay?"

"No! U…S…A"

"I've never heard of that land before"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" they heard someone scream in the distance.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Harry and Susan had been walking for a while when they came up to a couple of women, "Excuse me" Harry approached them, "We were wondering if you'd be able to tell us where we are?"

"Welcome to the club" the red haired on answered.

"We are somewhere in the Beor mountain range" the dark haired one replied, "though how we got here I do not know"

"Well, now we know; what now?" the red haired one said as she looked at the group, "We all seem to be stuck in this together, so…I'm Paige"

"Arya Dröttningu" the strange dark haired lady replied.

"Harry Potter"

"Susan, Queen of Narnia"

"A queen?" Arya asked, "I've never heard of this Narnia"

"Nor have I" Paige added.

"I seem to have been brought to this far away land by magic, as must have all of you"

"So what do we do now?"

"Search for the dwarves, they'll give us asylum so we can clear this up"

"Hey, is it me? Or is it getting very cold?" Paige said as she crossed her arms to keep warm.

"Cold?" Harry looked up at the sky and his eyes widened with fear, "Everyone! Run!"

Above them a group of dark creatures covered with black cloaks were descending upon them, "What are those things?" Paige asked as the group ran for their lives.

"They seem hostile!" Both Arya and Susan turned around and shot arrows at the creatures but the dark beings passed right through them.

"They're Dementors!" Harry said as he stopped before them, "there's only one way to stop them"

Harry raised his wand and faced the creatures behind them, "Patronus!" a flash of white light emerged from the edge of his wand and repelled the creatures.

"What kind of magic was that?" Paige approached the boy.

"All my years as an elf, I've never seen anything like it"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was almost midday and Dean and Phoebe were still travelling through the lonely desert, "I'm beginning to think this is some kind of purgatory" Dean said as they continued traveling through the unchanging terrain.

"Or hell" Phoebe added.

"No" Dean looked at him, "Believe me, hell is nothing compared to this"

"Wait look!" Phoebe pointed at a spot in the distance.

"What is that? Like an oasis?"

"I think so"

Dean quickly turned the car and began driving on the open ground, "we both see that thing right? It isn't a mirage?"

"No, I see it"

"Good, cause this thirst is killing me"

Dean stopped the car and they both rushed to drink in the clear pond, "You guys were really thirsty huh"

The two of them turned around to find a teenage girl sitting under a palm tree, "hey there" Dean approached her, "What's a girl like you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know" the girl stood up, "Somehow I just appeared in the middle of the dessert, I had to conjure this oasis to keep cool"

"Wait…you conjured it?"

"Yeah, I'm a wizard"

"Wizard?" Dean quickly reached in to the car for his shotgun, "You mean witch don't you?"

"Same thing"

"I'm sorry" Dean aimed the shot gun at her, "But if there's a witch here, a demon isn't far behind!"

Suddenly something hit Dean on the head causing him to lose consciousness.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam and Eragon ran through the forest while Saphira soared high above them, "It came from over here!"

"Help me!"

"It's a little girl!" Sam shouted, "She's in trouble!"

The two of them arrived at a clearing in the forest, "Help!"

"Hey!" Sam walked slowly with his hand gun drawn, "Leave her alone!"

"I don't think so" a tall man with crimson hairs was holding a little blonde girl in his arms.

"Let me go!"

"Durza?" Eragon asked with fear in his voice.

"You know him?"

"I killed him" Eragon answered.

"Yet here I am" the shade said as he grabbed hold of the little girl.

"Help me! Please!"

"I'll deal with you later!" The shade threw the girl to the ground and drew out his sword, "I've got a score to settle"

The shade quickly charged at Eragon who barely had enough time to reach for his sword and cover the blow, "I killed you! How did you come back?"

"One of the beauties of Dark magic" Durza smiled as he kept slashing at the rider, "Evil never dies!"

"Are you ok?" Sam ran up to the little girl, "Who is he? Why did he attack you?"

"I don't know" the little girl stood up, "I woke up in the forest and I started looking for my brothers and sister, all of a sudden he appeared out of nowhere and attacked me"

"What's your name?"

"Lucy"

"Don't worry Lucy" Sam knelt down so his eyes met hers, "I promise I won't let anyone harm you"

"He looks like he's in trouble" the little girl pointed at Eragon who was losing the sword fight.

"He's injured" Sam got up and reached for his gun, "And it's all my fault"

The large blue dragon landed in the clearing besides them as Sam ran past her, "Saphira!" he shouted, "Protect the girl! I'll help Eragon!"

Saphira stared at him angrily, who was he to be giving orders to her but after seeing the little girl she nodded and stood beside her.

"Maybe they'll call me Rider slayer!" Durza said as he raised his sword, ready for the final strike.

"I don't think so!" Sam shouted as he fired the gun.

Blood dripped out of Durzas forehead where the bullet had gone straight through, "You ok?" Sam asked Eragon as he put down the gun and approached the young rider.

"He's not dead!" Eragon shouted as he rolled away from his enemy, "The only way to kill him is through the heart!"

"You'll pay for that!" Durza turned around and charged at Sam who quickly began running to lead him away from the injured Eragon, "Shot to the heart" he repeated to himself as he ran through the woods, knowing the shade wasn't far behind.

"Sam!" Eragon struggled to get back on his feet, "I have to help him!" but at at the first step he gave he fell tumbling back down.

"_Little one!"_Saphira ran to his side.

"He's hurt!" Lucy said as she searched for something in her pockets, "Here, drink this" the girl withdrew a small flask and poured a drop of the strange liquid within it onto Eragon's mouth, It'll make you feel better.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Sam hid behind a thick tree trunk, he could hear the shade looking for him through the jungle, "Hey Durza!" he shouted so the shade would turn to face him, "Eat led!"

"Click!"

"What?" Sam stared at the gun, "great time to run out of bullets"

"Now you're mine!" Durza smiled as he charged at Sam and just as the slash was about to slice his head, a blue sword stopped the enemies edge.

"Take cover!" Eragon said to Sam as he raised his hand towards the shade, "Brisingr!"

Nothing happened and Durza began to laugh, "Looks like someone hasn't recovered all of his power"

Eragon raised his sword and began slashing at his enemy, "What are you talking about?"

"Your magic is strictly bound to your world" Durza laughed, "And this isn't you world anymore, the dark lords made sure of that"

Sam dodged for cover but again the tricky terrain caused him to fall down a steep hill and in to a dark cave.

"Dark lords? You mean Galbatorix and Murtagh?"

"The king is one of them" Durza laughed, "but there are six more, welding the different worlds together, until they're done, magic is unpredictable"

WWWWWWWW

Sam searched for his gun in the darkness, he scavenged the ground feeling the shape of the rocks until he felt the cool metal in his hands, he lifted it and rubbed it to check it's shape and size, suddenly the cave began to fill with smoke.

"Again?" a voice echoed within the cave, "Can't a Genie be free for eternity? How did I get stuck in to that stupid lamp again?"

"G…Genie?"

"Aladdin? Is that you?" suddenly the whole place was illuminated, "Are you really a Genie?" Sam stared at the big blue man standing before him, "You don't look like a Jin"

"You must be my new master" the Blue man said as he violently shook Sam's hand, "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Genie"

"Genie the Genie?"

"That's right! And you are?"

"Sam"

"Hello master Sam, allow me to explain the rules; you get not one! Not two! But three wishes!!

"So this is real? You're a wish granting Genie?"

"That is correct!"

"What was that you said about being free?"

"My last master wished me free from this cursed lamp, but for some reason I seem to be stuck on it again"

"So if I wished you were free again?"

"I'd be able to travel the world, meet some chicks!" a pair of baby chicken appeared on his hand, "true I lose some power, but hey, better than being trapped all your life right?"

"You really want to be free don't you?" Sam stared at him.

"You bet, but who'd want to waste a wish on something like that huh?"

"Tell you what, help us out and I'll wish you free"

"Really?" the Genie said as he hugged Sam, "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, I promise" Sam said as he fought himself out of the bear hug, "but there are some things we have to do first!"

Sam grabbed his gun and walked out of the cave, "The first thing I wish is for you to kill Durza"

"WRONG!!!!" Genie shouted, "There are three things I cannot do, Kill someone, bring back the dead or make someone fall in love!"

"Nice rules" Sam said as he thought of an alternate option, "How about this, I wish I had bullets for this gun"

"That I can do!" Genie raised his hand, "Wish one, granted…you want them for target practice right?"

"Yeah…of course" Sam smiled as he checked the now full magazine.

WWWWWWW

"You can't defeat all seven dark lords" Durza said as he slashed at Eragon once and again, "You think you're all here by coincidence? they made sure you were all separated so no one would interfere in their plans; now the darkness will rule forever!"

"Hey durza!" Sam shouted "Rule over this!" the bullet passed straight through the heart and the evil being began to coil in pain as dark smoke exited from the wound until the shade was no more.

"I guess you are now Sam Shadeslayer" Eragon said as he walked up to him, "Who's this?" Eragon noticed the large blue man with no feet besides the hunter, "This is Genie, he helped me defeat Durza"

"Then we are in your debt…Genie"

"What will your second wish be master?"

"I'll have to think about it…you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not!" Genie said happily, "It is your wish after all"

The sun was beginning to set as the three of them walked back to the clearing where Lucy was sitting next to a fire made by Saphira, _"welcome back little one"_ Saphira said as Eragon sat by her side, _"Who's the big guy?"_

"He's Sam's…Genie"

"_He has good taste in color"_

"Yeah, I supposed you'd say that"

"What did Durza tell you?" Sam said as he too sat down by the fire, "I saw he was talking to you while you fought, he mentioned something about different worlds"

"I didn't quite understand him, he said there were seven dark lords, and that king Galbatorix was one of them; that they were doing something to weld the worlds together"

"That makes sense" Sam stared into the fire.

"It does? How?"

"I think we can assume that we're from different worlds; where I'm from, Dragons and Genies don't exist"

"_No Dragons?"_ Saphira lifted her head and projected her thoughts, _"What a sad world that would be"_

"Yeah, well by what I can tell, I doubt there are cars or electricity in your world, am I correct?"

"I suppose you are since I don't know what you're talking about"

"What about you Lucy?" Sam looked at the little girl, "Where are you from?"

"Narnia" the girl yawned, "I'm the queen of Narnia"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

By the time Dean regained consciousness the sky was already dark, "Look who finally decided to wake up" Phoebe said as she approached the hunter, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You were aiming a shotgun at a teenage girl"

"She was a witch"

"Well, guess what?" Phoebe smiled, "So am I"

"Great!" Dean said Angrily, "Just what I need, another Demon bitch"

"What did you call me?"

Suddenly there was a bright light in the middle of the Oasis and a man appeared in the middle of it, "Leo?" Phoebe and Hermione walked towards the image of the white lighter.

"I can't talk for very long, I hope this message reaches you in time, someone is playing with very strong dark magic, they are fusing different realms together to form one new world and by doing so, they are rewriting the laws of magic, the elders and I are being held captive; Piper, phoebe, Paige; we did what we could to keep the heroes from the prophecies together, but I'm afraid it's not enough, you have to stop them"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I take it you know that man" Arya turned to face Paige.

"Yeah, and by what he said, I take it's not just coincidence we're all here"

"He said something about prophecies, what prophecies?"

"There was a prophecy about me once" harry spoke up, "That I would be the one to defeat the dark lord that was tormenting the wizarding world"

"There was another about me and my brothers" Susan added, "Me and my brothers defeated the white witch and brought the end of winter in Narnia.

"So I'm guessing we all have some sort of prophecy" Paige said as he stood up, "That's what Leo meant, "They brought us together so we could defeat whoever is causing all this"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"So he's your husband then?" Ron asked Piper as they set in the manor's foyer, "yeah, he said it was up to us to stop who's causing this"

"I helped stop a dark lord once" Ron stood up, "Maybe I'm supposed to help you?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hope you liked the crazyness, most chapters will probably be like this, one main thing happening to one group and little mentions of what the others are doing. Please review and tell me what you think : )


	3. Look who's talking

Sorry it's been so long, you know, new year + new semester+ new school = Lots of homework, but I finally got a break so here it is, if you thought the last chapter was crazy, wait until you read this one. Hope you like it, and please remember to review.

* * *

"Leo!" Piper shouted happily at the sight of her spouse.

"I can't talk for very long, I hope this message reaches you in time, someone is playing with very strong dark magic, they are fusing different realms together to form one new world and by doing so, they are rewriting the laws of magic, the elders and I are being held captive; Piper, phoebe, Paige; we did what we could to keep the heroes from the prophecies together, but I'm afraid it's not enough, you have to stop them"

"You know that man?"

"I'm married to him"

"So he's your husband then?" Ron asked Piper as they sat in the manor's foyer.

"Yeah, he said it was up to us to stop who's causing this"

"I helped stop a dark lord once" Ron stood up, "Maybe I'm supposed to help you?"

There were several loud knocks on the door, "Is any one in there?"

"Who's there?" Piper shouted as she walked towards the door with her hands ready to blast in case of danger.

"My name is Roran Stronghammer, I'm looking for survivors"

"Survivors?" Piper opened the door, "What do you mean survivors?"

"You don't know? Then I am in time" Roran walked in, "A group of traveled left this place going north towards Terim, they were attacked by savage monsters working for the Empire; nobody knows what they were, but there's word that they were heading this way"

"What happened to the travelers?"

"Some were killed, others were taken as prisoners"

"Monsters and an evil empire" Piper said as she walked back to the couch, "I doubt I'll find anything about this in the book of shadows"

"Excuse me mam, but we're going to have to ask you to come with us" Roran said as he looked out the door, "We're taking all the survivors to Surda where they'll be safe from the Empire"

"We?"

"I'm with the Varden, the rebellion against the empire"

"Then you're the good guys" Piper smiled, "But I'm not going anywhere"

"I don't think you understand, those monsters…"

"What were they like? I'd like to know what it is I'll be fighting?"

"Fight? You don't understand, they're magical creatures, even if you could face them with a mere sword, who knows what they can do"

"Well he's a wizard and I'm a witch" Piper pointed to Ron and himself, "And we can take care of ourselves, now if you don't mind we have some potions to make" Piper shut the door.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Run gulped, "maybe we should go with them"

"No, those creatures are heading this way, it's better if they take everyone away, it'll be easier to fight without innocents getting hurt; besides, I'm going to need your help making those potions"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Cole was sitting on a throne like chair inside a large marble room, he was tired; the spell had taken much strength out of him.

"Sir!" a man entered the throne room, "The army is ready, we're ready to take over the adjacent towns"

"Very well" Cole stood up, "Alagaësia has grown much; there are a lot to places to conquer before we can make our move against the Varden, you may leave immediately; I want the area secured as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" the man vowed the walked away.

"You don't seem to thrilled about conquering the world" a voice came from behind a set of curtains.

"I am" Cole laughed, "But as you can see, I'm pretty tired for the moment" he reached for the curtains and opened them to reveal a golden cage.

"Iago do you know why I kept you?" Cole walked up to a cage, "Why even after Jafar's warnings, I still let you live?"

"Because of my charm?" the red parrot smiled.

"No!" Cole opened the cage, "It was because you're smart, conniving, deceitful and not a bad actor; the perfect spy"

"Did Jafar tell you what I did the last time I spied for him?"

"You betrayed him" Cole smiled, "That's why I'm giving you this" he placed a small red amulet around the parrot's neck, "double cross me, and this little jewel will blow you in to kingdom come; try to take it off and boom! Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Iago smiled, "Very well then, I want you to go and find Phoebe, befriend her, tell me what she's up to"

"How am I going to find one person in all of…whatever this world is called now?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a head start!" Cole threw a ball of flames at the poor bird and he vanished into thin air, appearing by a lonely road in the middle of a desert"

"Right!" Iogo said sarcastically, "This is much better, now I can get roasted to death instead of exploding!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean woke up the next morning, he was still tied up to the palm tree in the distance he could see Phoebe and Hermione sleeping under the shadow of another tree; carefully he withdrew a knife from his sleeve and began cutting through the ropes until he was finally free, He hurried to the Impala and carefully grabbed another shot gun out of the trunk and crept towards the two women.

"Hands up! Now!" he woke them with a shout as he aimed the weapon at them.

"Again?" Phoebe said as they obeyed, "Weren't you listening last night?"

"Look, say I believe that cryptic message from last night, say I believe you two are good witches, let's pretend I even believe that we're all from different worlds; what do you expect me to do? Join you in fighting this evil empire?"

"Well that's the plan, that's why the elders brought us together"

"So you think we should be friends because a bunch of old people said we should?"

"The elders aren't…just forget it; If you get us out of the desert and into the next town down the road, we'll be out of your hair forever ok?"

"No!" Dean replied coldly, "there's no way that's happening, I'm as much a part of this as you are" he put down the gun, "Now who's up for breakfast?"

"What? You believed us? Then why did you aim that thing at us?"

"It's called getting even" Dean smiled, "Now like I said; breakfast?" he looked at Hermione, "Come on little girl, move your wand! Make me some pancakes!"

Hermione stared at him angrily, "do you want me to make some pancakes? Or turn you in to some?"

"gulp…never mind, I'm not really that hungry" Dean said as Hermione and Phoebe began to laugh.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Sam was woken up by low growl coming Saphira, he'd been hoping everything had been nothing but a bad dream induced by the drinks at a cheap bar, but the cool air that nipped at his skin was as real as the dragon and his rider who were still asleep, he stood up and stretched his aching muscles, he walked away a few feet and hid behind a tree to pee.

Air was felt fresher than any he had ever breathed before, he was sure of it; they were in a new world, and someone was planning something evil, for this reason he, Lucy, Genie, Eragon and Saphira had been brought together; they had a mission to accomplish.

He turned around and walked back to the camp, he'd always thought he and his brother made an odd team, but now nothing seemed as odd as what he was going through now.

"Good morning" the little girl gestured when she saw him approach.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Ok, it isn't my first time camping on the ground, we used to do this in Narnia all the time, especially when the kingdom was under attack and we had to rush to the battle field"

"Battlefield" Sam asked surprised, "How many battle fields have you seen?"

"A few" she answered, "Although my brother never lets me fight, I always stay back to treat the wounded and help with whatever I can"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dean was eating out of a bowl, before him Hermione and Phoebe had already finished their meal and were waiting for Dean to finish his third serving, "Sorry it's not pancakes, I concentrated on other types of magic, I never thought food transmutation could be so useful until now"

"Oatmeal's fine" Dean said happily as he finished, "Although some honey would have been nice"

"Well, we're lucky as it is, the magic from my world can't be used for personal gain, If it weren't for Hermione, we'd be starving"

"No personal gain?" Dean stood up and headed for the car, "What's the use of being able to use magic if you can't get anything good out of it?"

"Helping people is reward enough" Phoebe answered.

"…yeah, whatever" Dean opened the door, "Let's get going shall we? Ladies first"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she got into the back seat.

"Where ever the road leads, after all, we have no idea where we are or where to go so…"

"So we'll drive around aimlessly until we find something?" Phoebe looked worried, "We need to find out what we're up against"

"Well, there's only one way to do that" Dean said as they got back on the road in the same direction they'd been going the day before.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Arya are you sure this is the right direction?" Paige asked as their group followed the elf lady through a path under the giant mountain range.

"Like your friend said, the world changed, everything seems much larger, things seem to be much further apart than they used to, but if the Beor mountains are here, so are the dwarves"

"If I had my broom, I could look for signs of civilization from above" Harry said as he followed.

"Wait you mean you actually fly on a broomstick?" Phoebe looked at him, "talk about cliché"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The Impala was already at a quarter tank and the desert still seemed endless, "at least a rock formation, a plant or a hill would be a nice change of scenery" Phoebe stared out the window at the endless dessert of compact dirt that allowed an eyesight of miles and miles of nothing.

"I know" Dean answered, "Even a curb every once in a while would be nice"

"What about that!" Hermione pointed at something in the distance.

"What is it?"

"Looks like some sort of…bird?"

The car halted as the three of them hurried to look at the red and blue bird lying on the road, "what's a parrot doing in the middle of the dessert?" Dean said as he poked at the creature with his hand gun, suddenly the bird opened its eyes and stared at the weapon before him.

"Aahhhhh!" The bird flew up, "Get that thing away from me!"

"It talks!" Dean began hitting at the bird in mid air.

"Get away from me!" Iago his behind phoebe as Dean aimed at him.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Dean was about to fire when Phoebe hit him.

"What did you do that for?"

"Do you always try to kill things that you don't understand?"

"Hey! The bird talks! It could be evil!"

"Evil? Me?" Iago said as he landed on Phoebe's shoulder, "Now do I look evil to you?" the parrot forced a smile.

Dean stared at the weird bird, "…no…I guess not, you just look creepy"

"Thanks" Iago said angrily, "Now if you don't mind, would you give me a ride, I seem to be lost"

"Sure, although we're lost too" Hermione answered.

"Oh! No! That thing is not getting into my car!" Dean said angrily.

"Do you have a problem against magical creatures?"

"I don't know about your worlds, but in my world everything magical is evil, no exceptions"

"Well, then you're going to have to learn to make exceptions mister, because this isn't your world anymore!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Are you sure this is all right?" Sam said as he looked at Eragon and Saphira, "Can you really carry all of us?"

"_Carrying two grown men is an easy task for a dragon"_ Saphira answered in her strange telepathic way, _"…and the child is barely any extra weight"_

"Guess it's a good thing Genie can travel inside the lamp then" Sam said as he got onto the dragon, holding the young Lucy between himself and Eragon.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked as he prepared himself.

"No…but what the hell"

"Ok, Saphira, let's show them how a dragon flies!"

With one large leap and a few flaps from her wings Saphira was airborne; the trees began to shrink as the whole forest unfolded under them, "The forest is huge!"Sam shouted, "It would have taken us weeks if not longer to get out of there on foot"

"We don't know how deep in Du Waldenvarden we are, it might still be a long journey just to leave the forest"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The terrain had finally changed for Dean and his crew, "Maybe we should turn back" Dean stopped the car.

"We can't turn back, remember all we've already driven? We have to arrive someplace sooner or later"

"Yeah, but somehow going from dirt to sand and from plane to dunes doesn't seem like a good transition"

"…we don't know that, after all we've traveled there's got to be a city or a town nearby"

"Who would live in a place like this?"

"Actually…" Iago spoke up, "…this is a lot like the place I used to live in"

"You lived in the middle of the dessert?" Dean asked with incredulity.

"Of course not!" Iago answered loudly, "I lived in a city in the middle of the dessert"

"Do you think you're city could be near by?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows? Maybe…the Dark lords made such a mess of thing it might be possible"

"Dark Lords?" Dean looked grabbed the bird by the neck, "What do you know? Who are they? How do you know them?"

"I…" Iago stared at the group, "…I can't breathe"

"Dean! Let him go!" Phoebe shouted, the hunter looked at her angrily then back at the parrot.

"Fine!" he raised his gun as he threw the bird in the back seat, "But you're still going to tell us everything you know!"

"Fine!" Iago answered, "If you must know, I belonged to one of these Dark lords, I was his…how should I put it…protégée, that is until I betrayed him; I turned to the good side and of course he got mad at me, he would have killed me if another Dark lord hadn't intervened"

"So why did the dark lord save you?"

"he thought I would make a good pet"

"And what then?"

"Then, I tried to escape; I was caught and as punishment the Dark lord sent me to this desert to die, that's when you came along"

"Then you know who we're up against?"

"Only one of them, Jafar; he was the first Dark Lord I mentioned, the second I didn't stick around long enough to get to know him; as for the others, never met them"

"And who is this Jafar? What can he do?"

"He's a powerful sorcerer, and as for what he can do, he can do pretty much as he pleases"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"This is it!" Arya said as they walked into a cave, this is an entrance to Farthen Dur, "in it, lays Trojheim the Dwarf capitol.

"Sure seems creepy" Susan said as they walked down the dark corridor.

"I have an idea!" Harry lifted his wand and said a quick incantation and the tip of the stick began to irradiate enough light for them to see.

"Good thinking Harry" Paige complimented him, "now do you have anything to make things warmer? It's freezing in here"

"This is odd" Arya said as they continued inward the mountain, "We should have run into several guards by now"

"Maybe they went to get their jackets" Phoebe said as she crossed her arms, "this place is like a freezer"

"That's strange too, the tunnels are usually warm, I don't understand why they're suddenly so…Oh no!"

The group entered a large dome in the center of the mountain big enough to house a city, above them a gigantic red stone in the shape of a rose was covered with icicles, before them the city was completely frozen solid, the dwarves were all like statues stuck in the middle of their every day shores.

"What happened here?"

"I've seen this before!" Susan said as she stared at them, "The white witch! She did this to them!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"It took us almost all day, but I think we finally have enough potions to handle whatever comes our way" Piper said as she looked at the thirty something flasks she and Ron had filled, "Let's see those monsters attack us now"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"You kidding? I am one of the best potion makers in the world, If these don't kill those things, nothing will"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, "Coming!" Piper shouted as she grabbed a couple of potions and headed towards the door, "You again?"

"Mam, you really need to get out of the house" Roran insisted, "we've just received word that a large number of soldiers are heading this way"

Piper looked at the man, he really did seem desperate to get everyone to safety, she could easily dispatch any monster this empire sent her, but human soldiers? She would never harm another human being.

"Very well, just let me grab a few thing and my children" Piper said as she walked into the house.

"Thank you mam"

"Ron!" Piper walked into the kitchen, "Here take this suitcase, place all the potions, ingredients and utensils in it along with all the canned food you can find, we're leaving"

She quickly ran upstairs, grabbed another suitcase ant threw in some clothes, dippers, and the book of shadows along with other magical artifacts, and a picture of her sisters.

"Ok, Piper you can do this" she said to herself as she grabbed both her kids, the suitcase and walked out the door, outside she saw that Roran had improvised a wagon with a fuel-less truck and four horses.

"Do you have all you need?" an English boy asked as he helped her and Ron get everything onto the truck, "Yeah…you are?"

"Edmund, Edmund Pevensie" the boy said happily, "well Edmund, I'm Piper, this is Ron, and this are my sons, Wyatt and Chris"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The sun was setting and the group decided to park the car and summon another Oasis to pass the night, after they had eaten another oatmeal dinner the group laid down to rest around a campfire and began to wonder what lay before them.

"Do you think we can do this?" Dean asked as he stared out at the sky, "Defeat the Dark lords?"

"We have to try, apparently it's our destiny"

"At least you can fight the sorcerers, you two are witches, what am I? a mere mortal"

"I'm sure you have your talents, you said you've faced witches before; you even mentioned Demons"

"Yes well, it was always the help of my brother and with a gun that could kill anything"

"Well, you have us this time, you're not alone; that's why the elders kept us together, we're a team"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"_Dean"_

"What was that?" Dean quickly rose, "Who said that?"

"Who said what?"

"_Dean"_

"That!"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked as she got up behind him, "I didn't hear anything"

"_Dean"_

"Someone's calling my name!" the hunter began to look all around him, "Who's there?"

"_Dean"_

"It came from over here!" He quickly began running out into the dessert.

"There's no one there Dean!"

"_Dean"_

"It's right here!" Dean fell to his knees and began digging.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking"

"For what?"

"I don't know"

Suddenly Dean pulled something out of the sand, "What…what is that?" Phoebe looked at the large polished piece of metal Dean was holding.

Oval shaped and about a foot long the smooth object felt cool to the hunter's touch, "I don't know, but it was calling my name"

"That thing was calling you?"

"Yeah" Dean headed back to camp.

"And you're going to keep it?"

"Hey, you got to keep the annoying bird; why shouldn't I keep the telepathic rock?"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and please review, tell me what you think so far, should I continue?


	4. Colt

Another day had come and gone, now it was morning once again but no matter how fast they flew on Saphira's back, the forest seemed endless for Eragon and Sam, "I don't understand how we got this far in Du weldenvarden" Eragon said puzzled, "I never imagine the ancient forest being this big"

"_It is even more ancient than the dragon's themselves, it's secrets are numerous"_

"Yeah, let's just hope it's dangers aren't as big" Sam said as he held tight, making sure the young girl between he and Eragon was secure, "We've been flying for two days now and we can still see the forest stretching over the horizon, are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Yes, I checked the elfish constellations last night, Ellesmera shouldn't be more than another day's journey south" Eragon answered sure of himself.

"_We cannot be so sure little one"_ Saphira said as she caught an updraft, _"The shade mentioned that the dark lords had changed the world, we cannot know for certain where it is we are headed"_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"You know" Dean turned to look at Hermione, "With each day that passes, you're getting better and better at making oatmeal, tastes better every time!"

"I can't believe it" Phoebe said teasingly, "Was that actually a compliment I heard?"

"Yeah, well the girl's useful, and makes good food, maybe for dinner she can make stuffed parrot" he looked at the red and blue bird.

"I heard that!" Iago argued from above a palm tree, "You're lucky I won't go down there and…"

"And what?" Dean raised his shotgun towards the parrot.

"And nothing!" Hermione lowered the gun with her wand, "Don't you guys get it? We're all here for a reason, we're supposed to bring down these dark lords, but how are we ever going to do that if we keep arguing among ourselves?"

"Hey! I complimented you on your oatmeal!"

"Yeah, right before you threatened to kill Iago!" Phoebe added, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Well he's annoying! And he's…annoying!"

"Yeah, kind of like someone I know" Phoebe stared at Dean coldly then turned away.

"Hey! I don't…"

"_Dean"_

"You don't what?" Phoebe looked at where the hunter had been sitting, but he was already gone, "Dean? What are you…?"

"Shhh!" Dean said as he searched the trunk, "The rock's talking to me again" he said as he withdrew the smooth oval that shone under the dessert light like a polished piece of silver.

"Grate!" Iago landed on Phoebe's shoulder, "The guy speaks to rocks and they say I'm weird"

"Shhh!" Dean hushed them as he placed the stone on the soft sand.

"_Dean"_

Suddenly the rock began to shake, "What's happening?" Hermione asked amazed as the stone began to crack.

"Is that what I think it is?" Iago looked closely at the stone but Dean threw him aside.

"It's…an egg" suddenly the shell broke into several small pieces, at the center laid a small silver colored winged reptile.

"It's a dragon!" Dean said happily as he stared at the small creature staring back at him, "Hey little guy" he reached out to touch the baby creature's forehead, and as he did, a jolt of ice cold energy surged through his palm and all over his body. He fell back, squealing in pain as his hand burned and itched.

The minutes felt as hours until he was finally able to get back up, he opened his eyes only to find the small dragon standing over him, looking him directly in the eyes, it's silver colored scales flashed like mirrors over him and piercing bright green eyes stared down at him as if peaking into his soul.

"I think it likes you" Hermione said as she stared at them.

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Phoebe added, "he must not have very good taste in people"

"Ha ha!" Dean faked a laugh, "but seriously, this thing shocked me…or burned me" suddenly he noticed something on his right hand, a bright silver colored mark glowing in the shape of a diffused spiral.

"What the hell is this?" he said as he tried to clean his hand, but the mark was carved into his skin like a tattoo.

"I cannot believe it" Iago flew up to the hunter's shoulder, "It really is a Gedwëy ignasia!"

"A what now?" Dean looked confused.

"A Gedwëy Ignasia, the mark of a dragon rider, that dragon there chose you to be his partner"

"Partner?...Rider? you mean that thing is actually going to grow into a full size man eating dragon?" Dean turned to look at the small creature who was now snapping it's jaws at a passing butterfly.

"Well…feel free to feed it what you want, but yeah, and you're going to ride it"

"How do you know about this?"

"I red a book about it before C…before the Dark lord tossed me into this desert"

"So he's my dragon?" Dean said happily as he picked up the reptile and looked at it, "you chose me, that's why you where calling my name, why only I could hear you!"

The dragon stared back at Dean then turned to continue snapping at the fluttering insect, "You must be hungry, come on, let's see if we can get you something to eat"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Arya and the rest continued wondering through the tunnels of Farthen Dur, looking for clues to figure out what had occurred in the dwarf capitol, "I'm pretty sure this was the white witch's doing" Susan said as she examined the frozen remains of a fruit stand, "although, when she attacked Narnia, the dwarves were her servants, why would she attack them now?"

"This aren't the same Dwarves you know, King Orik would never follow such a horrible being, he must have stood up to her"

"And this was the punishment she bestowed on them" Susan said as she looked at a small Dwarf girl walking by her father's side as they carried wood back to their home, both of them still as statues as ice covered their bodies.

"We have to stop her!" Harry said eagerly, "We can't allow her to continue hurting innocent beings"

"That's why we're here" Paige said as they continued to walk through the frozen city, "But first we have to find out where she is and what she's capable of, if we go up against her without a good plan, then…"

"Then we risk ending up as them!" Arya pointed at the city they were leaving behind.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Saphira landed in a small clearing to allow the group to stretch their legs and look for something to eat, "Sam, why don't you stay here, start a fire and keep watch on Lucy" Eragon said once they un-mounted, "I´ll go find us something to eat"

"You sure?" Sam asked, "I have my gun, it'll make hunting much easier"

"You're weapon is limited, you should save it, we don't know when we might need it" Eragon began to walk away into the forest, "Besides, I have my bow, it'll more than suffice"  
_"I too will go hunt, we dragons feast on much larger pray than you little ones"_ And with that, Sapphira arched her wings and jumped into the sky.

"Looks like it's just you and me Lucy" Sam said as he sat down on a log.

"And Genie!" the little girl added.

"Right, and Genie" Sam reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the brass lamp that carried their cosmic powered friend, he rubbed it clean and blue smoke began to pour out of it.

"Good morning Master Sam! Good morning young Lucy!"

"Morning?" Lucy laughed, "it's the middle of the day!"

"What? Did I over sleep? …again?" Genie said as he withdrew a large red alarm clock, "You would think that after two or three millennia one would learn to set this thing right!"

Sam was happy to see the young girl laugh at the blue being's jokes, everything that was going on was weird and confusing, not to mention Dangerous, but Lucy didn't seem worried at all, where this girl got all her courage was beyond his comprehension, but he felt it was up to him to keep her safe in this coming war.

"Is something wrong master Sam?" Genie asked him while dressed in a clown suit for an impersonation he'd been doing.

"Uh? …no, nothing, I was just thinking"

"Are you worried Sam?" Lucy walked up to him, "About your brother? Are you afraid he might be in some sort of danger?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Help!!!" Dean shouted as he ran away from his small fire breathing lizard, "Come on, how was I supposed to know you didn't like oatmeal?"

"It's amazing" Iago said as he, Phoebe and Hermione stared at them running in circles, "I red Dragons didn't learn how to breath fire until they were mature"

"Well, this one seems to be quite good at it"

"A little help here!" Dean shouted as he ran past them.

"Hey, he's your dragon, you make him stop"

"All right" Dean turned around to face the silver creature, "Ok, listen; I think it's time you learned who's the boss around here" the dragon stopped and stared at him directly in the eyes, "Ahh!!!"

"Yeah, you really showed him" Phoebe laughed.

"He bit me!" Dean said angrily, "The little creep bit me!"

"Dragons are carnivores" Hermione walked up to the small creature, "He's hungry, he need to eat some meat"

"Well then…" Dean looked around them at the empty desert, "I guess you'll have to eat the parrot"

"What?" Iago shouted and began to fly away as the dragon jumped and snapped at him.

"Yeah, I knew he couldn't be all that bad, now I think I really like him" Dean said as he sat down to watch as the small creature jumped higher and higher while trying to flapping it's wings, trying as hard as it could to fly after Iago.

"No one is eating anyone!" Phoebe shouted and the dragon stopped to stare at her, "We'll find you some food, but leave Iago alone, he's one of us"

"Yeah" Dean sighed, "It was too good to be true"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Arya and the others reached the outside of a tunnel and stared up at the tall mountains, amazed at what they had found, on a cliff above them stood a majestic castle covered in snow.

"That's Cair Paravel!" Susan shouted, "That's our castle in Narnia!"

"That's your castle?" Paige asked as they approached a stone stairwell carved into the mountain, "What's it doing here?"

"The worlds are fusing together, there's no telling what'll be expecting us when we reach this White witch you speak about"

"If Cair Paravel is here, we might be able to find an ally there"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It wasn't long before Eragon was back with a sack of edible berries and roots and a pair of rabbits hanging from a rope tied to his belt, "Good, you got the fire started"

"Yeah" Sam stood up and helped the rider put down everything he was carrying, "I can skin those if you want" he pointed at the rabbits, "I'm quite handy with a knife"

"Yeah, thanks" Eragon said as he handed them to the Hunter, personally he didn't enjoy the thought of killing an animal to use as food, ever since he'd been able to sense their consciousness he'd gotten used to eating only fruits; and even though he'd broken these rule sometimes, it had been only when there was nothing else to eat. But of course his new friends had no problem with this, and so he'd gotten them something they could enjoy eating.

Sam skinned the rabbits and cooked them over the fire until they were well done and by the time Sapphira returned, the group was sitting in a circle around the fire eating, "Sam" Eragon spoke between chews, "Tell us about your world, what's it like?"

"Well…there are tall buildings called skyscrapers, and there are cars, they're these things that people use to travel and carry stuff"

"Like wagons?"

"Yeah" Lucy answered, "except they move on their own, they don't need horses or anything else to pull on them"

"Are there cars in Narnia?" Sam asked the young girl.

"No, Narnia is much like this world, but I wasn't born in Narnia, by what you're describing, I was born in a world much like your own"

"What else is there in this strange world Sam?"

"Well, there is some magic, but there are definitely no dragons"

"_Then I must seem like an incredible creature" _Sapphira said proudly.

"You do" Sam answered her, "I just wish my brother were here to see you, I wonder what he would say at the sight of such a magnificent creature as a dragon"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"That's just grouse" Dean exclaimed as he saw the dragon eating the head off of some sort of prairie dog Hermione had found with magic.

"I thought you'd mentioned you've decapitated vampires in your world?" Phoebe said teasingly to the hunter.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat the head afterwards"

"You know, he's going to need a name, you can't just call him dragon"

"I know, and I have just the name for him" Dean said happily as he walked up to his dragon who was by now done eating, "in my world, there was this special gun, it had the power to kill any evil thing it shot; it was extremely rare and powerful, that's how I'm going to call you because that's what you are, rare and powerful; I'm going to call you "Colt""

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Deserted

Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy but I still write every chance I get, hope you like this next chapter even though it's a little short.

* * *

Susan ran into the main hall at cair paravel, looking to hopefully find a familiar face, but what she found shocked her, "Everyone's frozen" Ayra said as she too entered the place, "Just like the dwarves"

Harry moved across the hall, examining around him, fauns, centaurs and all sorts on animals were frozen in place, "Looks like the white witch was already here"

This is horrible Susan sobbed, "All this creatures were our friends, we have to save them" she turned towards the others, "And how are we going to do that?" Paige asked as she covered her arms with cold, "This white witch seems pretty powerful, how are we going to stop her?"

"We need to find Aslan, he'll know how"

* * *

Sam climbed back on to Saphira's back, making sure Lucy was securely tucked between him and Eragon, _"Hold on to your seats!" _Saphira's mental shout echoed as she jumped into the air and bagan to flap her wings.

Once the sun began to set Eragon looked back at the others, Lucy was sound asleep while Sam held on tightly to the seat under him, "If we travel all night we'll probably be out of the forest by morning!"

Sam, who wasn't really used to traveling on a dragon, was too tense to answer; all he could do was nod in approval and continue gripping for his life.

The night passed by slowly and the sky was beginning to turn blue as the sun started to peek though the horizon, it was then that they actually saw the tree line where the forest finally ended and a small lake began speeding under them, "This is Isenstar, Gil'ead is right on the other side"

"Gil'ead?" Sam asked, "What's that?"

"A city" Eragon exclaimed, "Last I remember the elves were laying siege over it, if everything went as planned, they should have taken possession of the city by now"

As the group approached the shore, thin clouds of smoke appeared before them rising from the city, "Looks like the fighting is over, the elves must have done it, they captured Gil'ead!"

Saphira landed on a clearing in the middle of the city, but there was no one there to greet them, "Where is everyone?" Sam dismounted the dragon and examined their surroundings, "This looks like a ghost town"

"I can't sense any living creature" Eragon whispered, "Not even plants or insects"

"That's impossible" Sam said as he approached a vine covered building, "What about these" he examined the plant, it was still fresh and green, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, he rose his head and noticed that there were similar vines covering all of the town's buildings, "They seem to be everywhere"

"I don't know" Eragon too examined them, "But whatever they are, they're not alive"

"Well there's got to be a clue of what happened somewhere around here, Lucy stay with Saphira while we investigate"

The little girl nodded and placed her back against the dragon's bright blue scales while Sam and Eragon continued down the street. It wasn't long before they came to a large building where all the vines seemed to have started their growth, "This building" Eragon exclaimed, "I know it, I fought the shade Durza here once, a friend of mine was being held captive and I had to come help her"

"Were all this strange plants here then?"

"No, they're fairly new, I think they have something to do with everyone disappear…"

The two of them were startled by the unexpected caw of a crow standing over a chimney on one of the nearby roofs; "Caw!" the bird repeated.

"That thing almost gave me a heart attack!" Sam laughed as he aimed his gun at the bird and pretended to shoot it, he lowered his weapon and took a few steps backwards, "The vines seem to be coming out of that building, what do you say, should we go in?"

Before Eragon could answer they heard little Lucy scream, followed by Saphira's loud roar, "Hurry!" Eragon shouted as the two of them darted through the streets and alleyways back the way they had come.

Eragon was the first to reach the square where Saphira stood huddled, covering the young girl with one wing while she spit flames, "Brisingr!" Eragon shouted as a jet of fire shot from his sword. The blue light from the flames was so bright Sam couldn't see what it was that they were burning, neither could Eragon for that matter, but luckily he didn't need to see, Saphira had shown him, she'd given him a mental image of the enemy.

Sam watched in amazement as both dragon and rider burnt down an entire building, suddenly he felt someone gripping his arm, pulling him away from the heat of the flames. With out hesitance he turned around half expecting to see a big blue man with a beard and pony tail but instead he found no one. It was then he felt the pinch around his arm, one of the vines must have gotten tangled while I ran, he thought.

It wasn't until the prickling sensation turned to pain that he noticed how the plant was tightening it's grip, pretty soon thorns were penetrating his skin as blood flowed down his right arm. A single blood drop splashing on the ground was all it took for all the vines in the city to come to life, charging at the hunter at lightning speed.

"Are you ok?" Eragon asked.

Sam opened his eyes to find Eragon, sword drawn, standing between him and the vampire branches charging at them, suddenly his legs gave up and he fell to his knees, it was then he noticed all the blood on the ground. At first he though it must have all been his, but then he realized he couldn't have bled that much and still be alive.

There was a splatter of blood, he looked up and saw a branch bleeding, right where Eragon's sword had cut through it, the branch was oozing a red viscous liquid. Then he saw Eragon, sword slashing through the air as he cut and barbecued the overgrown weed, he was saying, shouting it; but before he could figure out what Eragon was trying to tell him, Sam's eyes closed as he fell unconscious to the ground.

When he finally came to he noticed they were back in the forest, "Wh…what happened?" his voice was barely audible.

"You were poisoned" Eragon answered, "If it weren't for Lucy's elixir, you'd be dead by now"

"The plant's, how did we escape?"

"We burnt down the whole square, I got you onto Saphira and we were able to fly away before the plants could regrow"

"Great" Sam moved to a sitting position, "Now what do we do?"

"For now the best thing is to rest, we'll think of something in the morning"

* * *

Dean drove silently through the desert; he looked at the rearview mirror and saw Hermione and Colt the dragon fast asleep. To his right Phoebe was also fast asleep while the Parrot stood silently on her shoulder watching the road.

"Hey Iago"

"Yeah"

"What's he like? Jafar, the dark lord you said you knew"

"Well, he's creepy, mean, evil and really egocentric"

"Do you think we have a shot? Do you think we can stop him?"

"I don't know, I've seen him be defeated twice before once a normal human being outwhited him, tricked him into trapping himself, the second time, when I betrayed him well let's just say we all thought he was finally dead. Unfortunately both were one in a million chances of luck"

By the time the sun began to set behind them the road had begun to climb up a hill, and once the Impala was finally over the high dune the group found themselves before a large city of stone and at the far end towering over the opaque city was a giant white palace detailed in red and gold.

"What is this place?" Phoebe said, staring at the huge construction open mouthed.

"Glad to have you back" Dean said as they began to descend towards the city.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Iago raised his voice, "Welcome to Agrabah"


	6. Enter Jafar

Hi, I know it must have seemed like forever since I last updated, but I've been really busy, luckly, I'm finding a little more time recently, so I'm gonna be finishing all of my fics...or at least that's what I hope.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I promise it won't be another year until I post the next one.

* * *

The sun had begun to set behind the horizon, as the Impala slowly descended the steep road leading into Agrabah. Before them the city shone under the golden reflection of the palace's domes lit by the vanishing rays of dusk. Slowly the black car made its way into the cluster of buildings and houses and through the wooden stands and carts belonging to merchants. Around them vendors crowded themselves against the car offering goods of every kind.

"This place is amazing" Phoebe said as she stared out the window.

"I've never seen anything like it" Hermione added as Colt yawned and leaped on to the back of Dean's seat, placing its head over its rider's.

"Over there" Iago pointed, "In to that alley!"

"Why?" Dean frowned, "we should look for a gas station"

"Don't you get it?" Iago replied in his usual loud tone, "There are no gas stations here, there are no cars here! Which means we're already drawing too much attention"

"He's right" Phoebe added, "If this guy Jafar is here, we could be leading him right to us"

Dean drove into the empty alley and parked, and after trading a 5 pound bag of rock salt from the trunk, for a large piece of cloth and rope, they covered the car so it would appear to be a covered wagon. "We'll go on foot from here" Dean said as he hid his shotgun under his jacket, "I just hope no one tries to steal my baby"

"Don't worry Dean" Phoebe said reassuringly, "I doubt anyone here knows how to hotwire a car"

-3-I-D-K-

Sam sat by the fire Saphira had started, Eragon had tried to start it with his magic, but it seemed to be coming and going as it pleased and Eragon hadn't been able to create even the slightest spark.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to the hunter, #You look troubled"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed, up until now I felt like this was some sort of dream…I mean, I knew it was real, I just hadn't realized how real it really was until today when I almost…"

"You almost died" Lucy finished.

"Yeah" Sam nodded then stared at her, for some reason this girl seemed too mature for her age, as if she'd lived through a great deal and nothing of what had happened seemed to surprise or scare her, "Thanks, if it hadn't been for you and your potion, I would be dead"

"Then it's not me you should be thanking, but Aslan" the girl smiled as she cudled next to Sam's arm, the night was getting chilly so Sam raised his arm for her to lean closer then hugged her tight against his chest.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked as the young girl finished making herself comfortable.

"He's the one that gave me the potion" She answered calmly, "He's the one that made me, my brothers and sister kings and queens of Narnia"

"Kings and queens?" Sam asked, "Narnia has several kingdoms?"

"No" Lucy yawned, "Just one, we all ruled together"

Sam wanted to ask more questions, but he knew the little girl must be very tired after all of the day's excitement, so he decided to let her rest for now. He caressed he hair then returned his gaze to the fire, "Where are you Dean?" he asked in a low voice, more to himself than to anyone else.

-3-I-D-K-

Paige sat down next to Ayra, the elf woman had started a fire for them to camp around in the center of Cari parvel's main hall. The frozen statues of Susan's animal friends cast shadows all around them making the whole scene look even creepier. At first they had thought of going outside and camping under the stars, believing that it would be both disrespectful to the frozen beings and too cold for them to stay inside the snowy castle; but after remembering how the dementors had appeared and attacked them out of nowhere, the four of them opted that it would be better to stay somewhere closed, where they would only have to watch the entrances for possible attacks.

"So…" Paige finally spoke, "What do you think of all this, the worlds blending together and us having to fight these dark lords"

"I believe it's trouble, we already had one evil king we couldn't defeat here in Alagaësia, now we have seven"

"Yeah, and apparently their not wasting their time, we've been here a two of days, and the white witch has already frozen everyone here and in the dwarf city, makes you wonder what else she's capable of"

-3-I-D-K-

At Iago's insistence, Dean and Phoebe traded more rock salt for a couple of cloaks for Hermione and themselves, and now they were moving through the streets towards an Inn where they would be able to spend the night.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Phoebe asked as they entered the tavern, inside people were laughing and dancing.

"Yes" Iago nodded, "We need to find out what's been going on, we need to know who's sitting on the throne before we barge in, and this is the best place to find the juiciest information"

"Looks like my kind of place" Dean watched as a young woman carrying a pair jugs containing some kind of strange liquor.

"How are we going to get a room?" Hermione asked, "We don't have any salt left"

"How about we trade the parrot's necklace" Dean replied, "that looks like it could be worth something"

"No!" Iago replied, it's a family heirloom, "It's not going anywhere!" the bird swiftly flew on to Phoebe's shoulder, "Besides we won't have to, we have these!" he withdrew a pair of silver pennies from between his feathers.

"Where did you get those?" Phoebe asked.

"From the cloak vendor, took them while he wasn't looking"

"Wait! You stole them?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"It's for a good cause" Iago shrugged, "We are on a mission to save all these people after all, he was just unknowingly helping us on our mission"

"Good thinking Iago" Dean said as he took the coins and headed for the bar.

"Wait!" Phoebe shouted, "You approve?"

"He's right, we are here to help everyone, and we do need the cash, it's not like took the man's life savings"

"But he could need that money to feed his fam…" Phoebe was interrupted by the woman behind the bar.

"What can I do for you?" the broad woman asked as she cleaned a mug with a piece of cloth.

"We're looking for a room" Dean replied as he placed one of the silver pennies on the wooden table.

"I'm afraid this isn't one of those establishments, you'll have to get two rooms if you want to spend the night here, we have good people coming to this place, wouldn't want to get a bad reputation"

Dean looked around and saw all the dirty men drinking and dancing in shabby clothes, spanking the servant girls every time they walked past them, "I can see that" he whispered, sure that the woman was only trying to get extra money for the extra room.

"You misunderstand" Phoebe quickly added, "We are married" she grabbed hold of Dean's arm then pulled Hermione to the front, "This is our daughter, we are just travelers looking for a place to spend the night"

"Very well" the woman sighed in disappointment, as she took the coin and handed them a ring with a single key, "Upstairs, third door on the right"

"Thank you" Dean took the key, and then headed for the stairwell, "Would you like some dinner?" the woman asked, clearly looking to get something more out of the travelers, "Maybe later" Dean answered, "Right now the kid's tired, we need to put her to bed"

"You're good at this acting stuff" Phoebe whispered as they moved up the stairs.

"I should, I did it for a living, it's the only way my brother and I could get into crime scenes to investigate"

They all entered the small room, to the sides a pair of rackety beds took up most of the space, between them at the far wall a small table held a basin of water and a window displayed the night view of the palace looming over the city.

"Ok, you can come out now" Dean opened his cloak and Colt quickly crawled out from under it and jumped on to the bed, "Iago and I will go check out the local news, see if this Jafar fellow has made a move for the throne yet" he said, withdrawing their last coin from his pocket and tossing it to Phoebe, "Why don't you see if you can buy some food, and hopefully some meat for Colt"

Phoebe nodded as she caught the coin in the air, "You know…" Hermione spoke up, "I don't know how to use magic to make food aside from oatmeal, but if we buy food, I do know how to multiply it"

"Good" Dean said happily, "We're on a tight budget" he said as he walked out of the room with Iago at his shoulder.

As he closed the door Colt quickly jumped into the air and crashed into the door, scratching at the base of the door he began to growl desperately, "It's ok, Hermione said as she took the small dragon on to her arms, "He'll be right back" she gently patted his head, causing him to purr as if he were a cat.

-3-I-D-K-

Nasuada moved swiftly through the camp, everything had been a complete and utter chaos for the last few days, it seemed as if the world had been turned upside down over night, Eragon and Saphira had disappeared, as had a lot of her troops, soon after reports from the Varden's spies all over Alagaësia came in as whole towns and cities actually moved from place while others appeared out of nowhere. As if that weren't bad enough, the magicians from Du Vrangr Gata were having trouble with their magic, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, and now that everything was becoming more or less settled she'd been informed that three strangers had been captured inside the encampment.

Not only was this troublesome because it meant the empire could be sending spies or assassins into the Varden, but because of the nature of the strangers. Finally she reached the tent she'd looking for and entered.

"I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden" She spoke with great command, "Identify yourselves!" she said as she looked at the strangers chained to stakes in the ground.

"I am King Peter of Narnia!" A tall young man spoke as he stood up, "And I demand to be set free of these chains!"

Nasuada paused, this man spoke with the same authority and command in his voice that she had, "I've never heard of this Narnia" she said as she straightened her back and approached the man, "If you're a king, what are you doing sneaking through the camp, alone and unguarded"

"I do not need guards to defend myself" the man replied as Nasuada examined him, "As to how I got here, I do not know, one moment I was in my castle, the next I woke up here among your troops"

Nasuada didn't know what to think; the man did look and act like a king, but his story seemed too wild to actually be true. She paused and turned to look at the next prisoner, "And you?" she asked, "What might your name be?"

"Luna" A young blonde girl replied timidly, "Luna Lovegood"

"And are you going to tell me you're a queen?"

"No mam" the girl smiled, "I'm no queen, but I am a wizard"

"A wizard?" Nasuada frowned, "you mean a magician?"

"Isn't it the same?" Luna's smile grew wider.

Finally Nasuada looked towards the third and last prisoner, she wasn't sure what it was, or if it could even talk"

"And this…thing" she spoke, "did it come with you?"

"No mam" Luna answered, we all came separately, we didn't know each other until you put us in this tent"

"and do you know what it is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" King Peter was the one to answer this time, "It's a flying carpet"

"I can see that" Nasuada frowned, "What I mean…" she lowered her face to see the purple carpet chained to the floor so it wouldn't fly away, "…is…is it alive?"

Suddenly the carpet took a position as if it were standing on two feet and bended it's corners as if to simulate fists, "I think you angered it" Peter couldn't help but laugh at the odd sight.

"I'm sorry" Nasuada said as she held a hand out, the carpet remained still for several seconds then slowly placed it's corner on her hand and shook it, "I believe you are not spies from the empire, but you understand that in these times of war one can't be too careful" She said as she stood and turned to face Peter, "You'll be free from the chains, but until I am certain you can be trusted, you will remain inside the camp and will be escorted by guards everywhere you go, do you agree?" she said as she walked towards the door of the tent then turned to see their answer, Nasuada was surprised to see that the carpet was the first to nod in agreement, followed by Luna and then finally by King Peter, "good, Guards!" she rose her voice and almost as soon as she did, two men entered the room, "Take off the chains!"

-3-I-D-K-

Dean opened the door and waited for Iago to fly in after him, "How'd it go?" Phoebe asked as she put down her plate, "Not well, I'm afraid" Dean sat down next to Hermione and stared at the small table between the beds, on it waited four identical plates of roast meat.

"Go ahead" Hermione said when she saw him staring, "You must be hungry, we all already ate"

"Thank's" he said as he grabbed a plate and begun to chow down, "So, as I was saying, we weren't able to get any clear information because no one really knows much, all they know is that something's been going on inside the palace"

"Going on?" Phoebe frowned, "Like what?"

"There's word that the sultan could be dying, they say the princess is going to be forced into marriage so there can be a new leader in the kingdom"

"That's so sexist" Hermione replied angrily, "What makes them think the princess can't be a leader"

"That's not the point" Dean said, "The weird thing is that the sultan was in good health three days ago, before the worlds were merged"

"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it odd, the guy's in perfect health, the worlds merge so that the evil guy after his kingdom can have another shot at taking it, and he suddenly starts dying"

"So you think Jafar has something to do with it?" Phoebe asked"

"Yeah, I do"

-3-I-D-K-

"Everything is going on perfectly" Jafar was standing in front of a mirror, on the other side the white witch stared back at him, "Soon all of Agrabah will kneel before my feet".

"Good, the spell has taken its toll on all of us, but soon, the laws of magic will be what we want them to be, everything is working to our advantage"

There was a sudden knock on the wall, the image of the white witch faded as Jafar turned to face the door, "Coming!" he replied with a voice unlike his own, he turned back to the mirror and ran his hand over the reflection, shifting it in to that of another man. Quickly he raced to the door and opened it, behind it a beautiful woman with long black hair was looking at him tear eyed, "How…how's he doing Jasmine?"

Jasmine jumped on to his arms as she began to cry, "Oh Aladdin! They…they say he might not make it to morning"

"I'm sorry" Aladdin said as he hugged her, smiling happily while her face was on his shoulder, "Don't worry Jasmine, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you" he smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, and please remember to review. Thank you.


	7. There's a party here in Agrabah

Hi, sorry this chapter is a little short, but i promise it's the start of something good. Also, I've been having trouble keeping all the scenes in the same time line, for example, the last chapter I had everyone sitting around campfires, just so Dean and co, would still be at night. hence, I'm gonna start writing chapters about a singular group (i.e. this chapter is about Dean and co. entirely), and when I do write two or more groups in the same chapter, it will mean that events are unfolding simultaneously, and most probably for a reason. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

Dean peered around the corner, "All right, it's clear!" he said as he signaled for the rest to follow, moving through the crowd and avoiding castle guards until they arrived at a row of camels waiting by the door to the palace.

"This one is good" Hermione said as they approached a camel at the rear with a pair of large woven baskets attached to each side, rapidly the young witch withdrew her wand and began chanting as she waved the wooden stick around one of the baskets.

"Hurry up" Dean whispered , "I think someone's coming"

"All done!" Hermione said as she opened the basket and grabbed on to Dean's shoulder for support, the hunter quickly held her other hand and lifted her up and into the basket.

"Go on Colt" he said as he passed the dragon on to Hermione, followed by a bundled blanket, "Your next" he handed his hand out towards Phoebe who blushed a little before finally taking it and jumping into the basket.

"All right" Iago said as he watched Dean jump up into the camel and into the same basket, "see you inside" he said as he grabbed the lid of the basket and closed it shut just as one of the guards approached the camel and took hold of the reigns. Swiftly Iago flew up to the sky until he was far away from sight then slowly begun to glide around the castle, he came up to one of the towers and landed on the rail of a balcony, peeking through the curtains he stared inside.

Princess Jasmine was surrounded by maids, some of them were filing her nails while others washed her hair, she was busy preparing herself for the wedding, though her face showed no joy, she seemed lost in thought and sorrow while the maids gleefully walked from here and there preparing everything for the great occasion.

Iago gulped, Princess Jasmine was her friend, he wanted so much to fly in and talk to her, to comfort her, and even more importantly, to warn her about what was happening, about Jafar's return, but under the current circumstances, he dared not fly in as if nothing were happening, he knew firsthand how deceiving Jafar was, he wasn't about to fall in to what most surely was a trap, he would have to wait, he would have to let thing play out and let the others handle this problem.

Through the corner of his eye he saw Rajah approaching the balcony, quickly he jumped back into the air and begun circling towards another tower, inside which he expected to find Aladdin surrounded by his groomsmen, Genie, Abu, and Carpet. Instead he found Aladdin sitting alone, the curtains were shut giving the room a dark and eerie feel. Iago watched intently as the street rat turned prince and pretty soon Sultan sat at the edge of the bed. At first Iago was sure he must be feeling bad for the way he would come to marry Jasmine, then he noticed that instead of sad, the young man looked joyful. He had barely realized this when he heard Aladdin shout in an angry tone.

"I see you staring!"

Startled he was about to jump in to flight when he saw Aladdin turn to face a mirror at the far end of the room, "Jealousy doesn't suit you my dear" Aladdin said as he slowly walked up to the mirror.

"I envy the princess not for her husband but for her kingdom" a woman's voice came out of the mirror as a reflection appeared on the glass surface.

"Maleficent my dear, you know the deal, Agrabah is my kingdom, and no one else's" Aladdin smiled.

"If you ever get around to conquering it" Maleficent, yawned, "I took control of the elf kingdom a day after the worlds were merged; you still haven't even presented yourself in public"

"Anyone can take a kingdom by force, and yet every day you risk a rebellion" he replied, "It takes finesse and wit to become the rightful emperor and maintain the loyalty of the people"

"Don't kid yourself Jafar, after you marry the princess, you'll kill her and show your true form, and the uprising will still occur"

"Jafar!" Iago gasped.

Aladdin turned to the side and begun searching, "Did you hear that?" slowly he walked up to the balcony and pulled the long drapes open, squinting his eyes at the bright morning light he peered out into the balcony and the city beyond before returning to the front of the mirror.

"Nervous are we?" Maleficent said sarcastically.

"Of course not, and as for your other question, yes, I do plan to kill princess Jasmine, but only until I have to, I have to admit this young body is rather useful, and acquiring the subject's love will be even more, I do not plan to kill the princess until she has fulfilled her purpose"

"And when would that be?" Maleficent's voice revealed her intrigue in this new change of plans.

"When she has given me an heir"

-3-I-D-K-

Fearing being discovered, Iago let himself fall to the side of the palace as soon as he saw Aladdin approach the balcony, gaining speed as he fell, he waited until he was almost at ground level before opening his wings and flying up again. Fearful that Jafar might have spies around, he perched inside a fruit tree in one of the gardens before looking around to reorient himself.

He would need to reach the room behind the throne room, it had once been the sultan's game room, but because of the occasion, he was sure that was where the gifts for the happy couple would be stored until the end of the ceremony. Jumping back in the air he managed to squeeze in as a door in to the castle was shut.

He was in the kitchen, he swiftly moved over boiling pots and sizzling meats until he reached a corridor, guards were patrolling every inch of the castle, luckily for Iago, the rooms and corridors all had very high ceilings. Swiftly he moved through the palace with great stealth, he had to find the others and explain what was happening before Jafar and the princess got married. There was only one way to stop Jafar from taking over the kingdom and that was to stop the wedding. Finally he reached the throne room, servants were placing the finishing touches as flowers were hung and ribbons were tied.

Oddly enough he was forced to walk low to the ground in this room since everyone seemed to have their eyes up at the walls and pillars, he crawled up to the door to the sultan's game room and crawled under it.

A guard stood watch in the center of the room, hearing the tinkle of several coins falling to the ground he begun to look around the treasure filled room, "Hey you" the guard quickly looked up at the ceiling when he heard the raspy voice calling out, "Sweet dreams!" Iago said as he let go of a gold statuette that fell over the guard's head knocking him unconscious, "Coast is cleared!" Iago said as he flew on to the basket he recognized and opened the lid.

"Good" Dean said as he quickly crawled out, "You know, if you were gonna use a spell to make the basket spacious, you could have gone and made it really spacious, I was getting claustrophobic in there!"

"It's not my fault" Hermione crawled out with the help of Phoebe, I barely had any time to cast a spell, you should be glad it was big enough to hold all of us"

"Barely" Dean scuffed.

"Could we not argue" Phoebe rose her voice, "Iago, what did you find out?"

Iago told them everything he had seen and heard, about the princess being forced in to marriage out of duty while her father was in his deathbed, and most importantly, about Jafar and how he was impersonating the groom, so he could rise to power.

"We have to stop the wedding!" Hermione said as she walked towards the door, "We have to warn princess Jasmine!"

"Wait!" Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her before she could take another step, "If we do stop this wedding, Jafar won't have a reason to keep pretending, he'll just reveal his true form and kill us, we have to think this true"

"Wow, Dean, I thought you were more of a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy, I never took you for the plan making type" Phoebe smiled.

"Yes well, you don't survive a horde of demons, by jumping in to the fire"

"If we don't stop the wedding" Iago hurried to return to the main subject, knowing they had little time to spare, "Jafar will become Sultan, and still have us killed"

"Then the answer is simple" Dean smiled.

"It is?" they all stared at him.

"Yeah, he won't kill us unless we either stop the wedding, or don't"

"So?" Phoebe asked, curious to what he had to say.

"Well, he doesn't know we're here, we don't have to stop the wedding" he said happily as he retrieved the rolled up blanket from the basket and begun to unroll it on the floor.

"I don't follow" Phoebe added.

Dean withdrew a shotgun from the wrapped up blanket on the gun and pumped the shaft, "We don't have to stop the wedding; we have to kill Jafar"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and please remember to review.


	8. Six

I know it's been a long time, but I still haven't forgotten about all my unfinished stories, I'll try to get them finished, I promise.

* * *

Phoebe and Hermione disguised themselves as bridesmaids; So far they had managed to count up to 75, they figured no one would notice two more. Rapidly they walked towards the princess's chamber where Jasmine was getting ready for the big event.

"It would be much easier to convince her if Iago was here, they know each other" Hermione whispered as they entered the room.

"He has other work to do" Phoebe replied, "Much more dangerous work"

* * *

Dean was walking down a corridor, "Here goes nothing" he said to himself as he walked past a couple of guards, he had taken the clothes of the man guarding the gift room now it was time to see if he really could pass as one of the castle guard.

"Looks like the disguise worked" he whispered looking up to his hat where Colt was hiding.

Once he was out of their sight he hurried his pace, they didn't have much time if their plan was to work. Finally he reached the door he was looking for, gulping he raised his hand and knocked three times.

"Who is it?" he heard a voice call from inside.

Dean stood silent for a couple of seconds, trying to recall the exact wording Iago had told him to use, "Master Aladdin, I bare a message from Princess Jasmine, she wishes to speak to you before the wedding"

"Tell her I'm on my way"

"She wishes to see you in the gardens, inside the aviary" Dean added.

"Very well" the doors opened and Aladdin walked out looking very much like a prince, "Take me to her" he smiled.

Dean gulped, the plan had been for him to deliver the message, he hadn't been expecting to see him, much less take him to where they were supposed to go. "As you wish, my lord"

The two of them walked silently down the aisles and stairs until they reached the gardens, "My lord" Dean gestured towards the aviary.

"Aladdin?" Princess's Jasmine's voice came from inside the small wooden house.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked as he walked up to the house, "Iago" his face turned to a smile as his voice changed, he raised a hand and a Cobra shaped staff appeared before it. Waving it he pushed the red parrot into one of the bird cages in the aviary, "Did you really think you two could get the jump on me?" he laughed, "I knew who you were and what you planned the moment you knocked on my door" he waved his staff again just as Dean was about to pull the trigger on his shotgun.

"You'll never get away with this" Dean shouted as he fought desperately to free himself from Jafar's invisible grip.

"My dear boy, I already have" he laughed as he stomped his staff on the ground three times. Suddenly the vines in the garden begun to wrap them selves around Dean tying him down and covering his mouth so nobody could hear him. Another wave of the staff and the two of them were locked inside the aviary, Iago caged and Dean tied and gagged.

"Now if you excuse" his voice had returned to Aladdin's regular pitch, "I have a wedding to attend"

* * *

"Great, What do we do now?" Iago asked as he tried his best to pick at the lock on the cage, "I should have known this plan wouldn't have worked, we don't even know how vulnerable he is to bullets"

Under him Dean was trying to free himself to no avail, with a whip of his head his hat rolled off and Colt peeked out, his skin shimmering in the darkness where a ray of light hit him. Quickly he jumped on to Dean's back and begun to snap at the vines holding him down. In a matter of seconds he was free and helping Iago out of the cage.

"We still have Plan B" Dean said as he tried to force the door open, Kicking and pushing it with all his strength until it finally gave, "Let's just hope the girls were able to reach the princess"

* * *

The bells rang and Aladdin couldn't help but smile as the doors to the throne room opened and the bridesmaids begun to enter, forming a line on each side of the aisle they bowed as the Princess entered the hall wearing a white and gold gown fitted with jewels of all sizes.

The two of them took their place as the ceremony begun and stood staring at each other while the newly appointed grand vizier led the festivity until their moment arrived.

"Do you Aladdin, take Princess Jasmine as your wife, with full knowledge of the duties to the kingdom this union shall place on your shoulders?"

"I do" he replied as he looked at her lovingly"

"Do you Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, take Aladdin as your husband, conveying the power of your family which is yours by rights of blood?"

Jasmine looked deep in to Aladdin's eyes, "Aladdin, I have loved you from the first time we met in the market, I was in trouble for giving away an apple that didn't belong to me and you saved me by paying for it remember?"

"Always" he replied as leaned in to try and kiss her. Suddenly he backed; there was a loud shriek from someone in the crowd as Aladdin pulled his bloody hands away from his stomach.

"The correct answer was no" Jasmine said as she threw away the bloody dagger she'd been hiding in her sleeve, "Aladdin didn't pay for that apple, but of course you wouldn't know that, would you Jafar?"

"Very astute" Aladdin said as he fell to his knees, a pool of blood forming under him, "Guess I'll have to move on to plan B" he said as he snapped his fingers, causing his cobra headed staff to appear. With all his strength he tapped the staff on the floor and in the blink of an eye he was back to being himself.

Jasmine backed away when she saw Jafar rise, the wound in his stomach gone.

"If I can't inherit the kingdom, I shall take it by force!" he laughed as the room became engulfed in flames and wind.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not taking anything"

Jafar turned to face his challenger, most of the guests had already fled, but standing at the center of the room were five figures: a man, a woman, a girl, a baby dragon and a parrot.

"Iago" he smiled, "looks like you've found yourself another rat to ally yourself with. How disappointing, you had so much potential"

"That's not the only thing you'll be disappointed about" Dean said as he raised his shotgun.

"You believe you can defeat me?" Jafar asked in a mocking tone.

"I've killed monsters a lot worse than you" Dean replied.

"Monsters you say?" Jafar pulled on his beard as he raised his staff, "If it's a monster you want, then a monster you shall have"

Jafar tapped his staff on the floor causing his body to grow and transform, slowly his laughter turned in to a hiss as he took the shape of a giant cobra.

"You had to open your big mouth didn't ya?" Iago shouted as they all ran in different directions trying to avoid being slammed by the snake's huge writhing body.

"How was I supposed to know he'd turn into a freaking cobra?"

"Did you hear nothing of what I told you about him?"

"Resisting is futile" the snake spoke with Jafar's voice, "Give up and I will give you a quick death"

"Thanks, I think I'll pass" Dean accidently dropped his shotgun as he jumped out of the way just as the snake's head was about crash on him.

"Princess!" Phoebe and Hermione ran up to her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm not hurt" the princess replied as she grabbed hold of a scimitar that had been hanging on a wall as decoration, "But I am very angry!" she ran towards the giant snake, and using the throne as support she jumped on to it's back, plunging the curved sword between it's vertebrates.

Howling Jafar turned towards the princess and cursed as a stream of fire shot out of his mouth.

"_Aguamenti_!" A jet of water coming from Hermione's wand turned to vapor as it crashed with the flames before they could reach the princess.

"Dean!" Phoebe shouted as she grabbed the shotgun on the floor and tossed it towards the hunter.

With a whipping movement of the tail Jafar tossed the princess off his back, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" Jasmine hovered over the floor for a few seconds before landing next to Hermione.

"Here goes nothing" Phoebe sighed as she ran up to the snake, "Hey Jafar!"

The snake turned to phoebe as she begun to chant, "The Power of Three we now decree! The Power of Three will set you free! The Power of Three will destroy thee! The Power of Three we now decree! The Power of Three…"

"Phoebe! What are you doing?" Dean shouted as he ran towards her, hoping he could get to her before Jafar did.

"The Power of Three we now decree! The Power of Three will set you free! The Power of Three will destroy thee! The Power of Three we…" Hermione begun to chant along with her.

Dean stepped in front of them, Shot gun in hand, he took aim as quickly as he could.

"The Power of Three we now decree! The Power of Three will set you free! The Power of Three will destroy thee!"

As he fired, Dean's gedwëy ignasia begun to shine a bright silvery color. A blinding flash came out of the weapon and felt as if it had lasted for hours, though they could tell it had been merely seconds. Princess Jasmine was standing behind them in awe, before them the room was completely charred and destroyed. the only evidence left of the serpent was the giant black skeleton burnt into coal.

"What…What happened" Dean scratched his head, "Did you do that?" he asked Phoebe, when she didn't answer he turned to Hermione, "You?"

"Didn't you feel it?" Hermione replied.

"Feel what?" He scratched the back of his hand.

"We all did" she smiled, "The three of us used our magic to defeat him"

"No" Dean frowned, "I don't have magic"

"Apparently you do" Phoebe smiled, "And a strong one at that"

"That's impossible, I'm telling you, I don't…" he continued to scratch.

"Look at your hand" Phoebe smiled.

Dean did as he was told, "What the hell?"

The back of his palm was still shinning, making the symbol on his hand look as if it were moving.

"It's the dragon" Iago said as he landed on Phoebe's shoulder, "the moment you became it's rider, it's magic became yours"

"Is that so?" Dean turned to look at colt, "Is there anything else I should know about dragons?"

"I wouldn't know" Iago replied, "I'm no expert, that's about as far as I got"

"So…" Phoebe smiled, "That's one dark lord down"

"Six to go" Dean finished.

* * *

So, what did you think? please review.


End file.
